


番外2

by Wading



Category: wading - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 云高洋齐景浩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wading/pseuds/Wading
Relationships: 云高洋齐景浩





	番外2

齐景浩最讨厌的就是云高洋那副可怜兮兮的样子  
自从上次云高洋被下药大胆的作为让齐景浩念念不忘  
齐景浩抓住云高洋的下巴“云高洋你别给我装你那天的样子我可是忘不了”  
“我没有景浩…”  
“云高洋如果你取悦我让我高兴了我可以对你好一点”  
“景浩…”  
云高洋抓住齐景浩的手然后吻上齐景浩的唇  
解着齐景浩衣服上的扣子，小手在齐景浩身上乱摸  
“齐景浩你配合我一下嘛”  
齐景浩回应着云高洋脱着云高洋的衣服  
没一会两个人就赤身裸体的了  
云高洋蹲下身子抚摸着齐景浩的性器  
套撸了几下性器整整变大了一圈  
云高洋含住齐景浩的性器轻轻的舔了又舔然后吸了一下  
齐景浩爽的轻哼了一下  
按住云高洋的头狠顶了一下  
长驱顶入云高洋的喉咙  
云高洋挣扎了一下“唔”  
齐景浩拔出性器“云高洋想要吗”  
“想景浩给我吧求你了”  
齐景浩伸出手指探入云高洋的后穴抽插着  
“嗯…景浩…不够…我还要”  
第二根手指深入在里面弯曲手指深入浅出  
第三根手指没入  
云高洋扭动着腰身“景浩给我快给我”  
齐景浩抽出手指看着云高洋后穴已经水流不止  
拿起性器插入后穴  
就听到云高洋舒爽的叫声“啊”  
深入浅出水声满遍卧室  
齐景浩浅浅的抽出一段然后狠狠的插了进去顶到了一块软软的东西  
云高洋尖锐的叫声响在耳边  
齐景浩知道他顶到了云高洋的前列腺  
云高洋的性器吐出了一谢谢浑水  
齐景浩握住云高洋的性器缓缓地套撸着  
后面顶着云高洋的前列腺  
双重刺激让云高洋浑身泛红呻吟声越来越大  
在齐景浩的耳朵里及其悦耳  
齐景浩又顶了几下云高洋的前列腺便向更深的地方顶入  
顶了是几下齐景浩感觉到自己找到了云高洋的宫口  
冲着宫口狠狠的顶去  
“啊啊啊景浩进去快进去快”  
齐景浩顶入云高洋的宫口感觉到它紧紧的吸住了自己的性器  
越吸越紧齐景浩知道云高洋要到了  
便更加卖力的顶着里面  
手也快速的套撸着云高洋的性器  
大概十分钟左右云高洋突然尖叫身体一抖前身和后穴一起射了出来  
齐景浩也是一个没忍住射了出来  
齐景浩并没有着急取出他的性器而是等着自己的子孙充分的进去云高洋的身体里  
“高洋我们再来一次吧”  
云高洋娇羞的点了点头扭了扭腰感觉到身体里的东西再次变大才停了下来  
“别动就先这样呆一会嗯…好舒服…”  
因为刚才齐景浩找到了云高洋的前列腺所以将性器顶到那里轻蹭着  
云高洋也不老实的扭动着腰身舒服的不行  
两人就这样温存了一会又开始了抽查活动


End file.
